The Paper Boy
Written by jengel412. I grew up at the end of a road in a very suburban neighborhood. The houses were all similar, split story homes, and the neighbors were all friendly. When I was a Junior in college, my father passed away. Being an only child, I decided that it was best for me to move back home for a year to take care of my mother. It was a about a 90 minute commute to my school each way, but we needed to be with each other. I left for school really early in the morning, usually before 6 a.m. in case of traffic. By the time I left, the newspaper was already laying on our driveway. I began a habit of taking the paper with me to read before class. About two weeks into the semester, when I opened the paper, a small folded piece of paper fell out. It was ripped out of a notebook and on it was a phone number. I didn't think much of it, maybe it just got stuck in there my mistake. I brushed it off and didn't think about it again. A few days later, another note fell out of the paper. This time it said "I've missed you baby." The handwriting was in perfect cursive, like somebody concentrated hard while writing it. This made my hair stand up a little, but I didn't want to blow anything out of proportion. It was probably someone playing a prank on me. I decided to wake up earlier and watch my front yard to see if anyone tampered with the newspaper. At about 5:15, a blue van drove down my road, the back door was opened and all I could see from my window was a pale hand as it threw the paper on my driveway. The other homes on my street were around the corner, so I couldn't tell if they also received the paper. I watched for a few more minutes and ran out and grabbed it, opening it before I even reached my kitchen. Another note came tumbling out. "Beggars can't be choosers, Lizzy. This game isn't much fun for either of us." I stared at the paper perplexed. My name isn't Lizzy. Maybe this is a romantic gesture meant for someone else? I decided that when I got home from class I would call the number from the first note. Armed with my best guy friend, I blocked my number and dialed. It rang twice and a voice I didn't recognize answered. "I knew you'd be calling Lizzy." He said before I even got a word in. "I'm sorry, but this isn't Lizzy. I think you are leaving notes at the wrong house." "I know it's you, Lizzy. You can't think that I believe your goddamn lies!" I got nervous so I hung up. I didn't want to call back. The next morning I went to class without grabbing the morning paper. When I got home, it was sitting on my kitchen table already opened. Circled in black ink was a missing persons report. There was no picture, but the description did match me. It fit a lot of women though. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'5, etc. The name was Lizzy *****. It took me a minute to realize what I was seeing. Someone put this inside my house. I choked on my own scream and bolted from the house. I went straight to the police and they sent an officer back with me. The newspaper was gone. All that was left for evidence was the notes from the papers. The officer took the phone number that I called and said that he would contact us when he knew more. I locked the doors and windows and sat down to watch Deal or No Deal. My mom was due home in about an hour. I was reacting to every little noise that I heard coming from outside. Around 8:30 an officer called saying that they had a lead, and a patrol car would be sent over later that night. I was feeling a bit more at ease when suddenly a restricted number called my phone. I ignored the call and tears filled my eyes when the voicemail icon popped up. "I just want to help you Lizzy, won't you let me help you. I can do better this time. I love you." I called 911 on my house phone immediately and an officer came over within minutes. He went outside to search the perimeter and my mom came home from her nursing job. I explained the situation to her between sobs and her face fell immediately. She informed me that we don't get the daily paper, it's too expensive and nobody ever reads it. The officer stayed with us until about midnight when two more deputies and a detective came to the house. They sat us down and explained that they tracked the cell phone to a nearby abandoned school for pregnant teens (it's been closed ever since I can remember). Inside they found a man sleeping on the wooden floor. One room was covered with pictures and clippings of Lizzy *****. She went missing in 2008(I was already away at school at this point) and her battered body turned up in a park pond than a year later. They arrested the man and took him into custody, but for now all they had on him was trespassing. They thanked me because they now had a lead on a once dead-end case and told me an officer would be patrolling the area. That night, I had a vivid dream of the blue van driving past throwing newspapers. It was more of an exact memory, but in slow motion. I watched as the hand threw the paper from the backseat. When I awoke the next morning a fresh newspaper was lying in its usual spot on my driveway. Tears filled my eyes as I wondered if the man that they arrested was the pale arm I saw throwing the paper, or if he was the getaway driver. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless Category:Lost Video Games